


Drunken words, sober thoughts

by SpaceFoceCaptain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceFoceCaptain/pseuds/SpaceFoceCaptain
Summary: A drunk Lena Luthor confronts Kara.What could go wrong?Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW show supergirl, all credit goes to them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had always loved mornings, she enjoyed her spongy pancake breakfast with a side of chocolate syrup, her day to day job as a reporter and crime fighting badass whenever duty called.

She enjoyed crisp fresh air flowing through her golden locks and the warmth of the rising sun on her fae. It was fair to say that mornings where Kara's favourite, well that and pot sticker dinner nights, which occured, well every other day.

Yet, earlier that morning when she woke up, she felt weak, vulnerable and tired, as if for the first time the weight of the world was pinning her to her bed. She felt that today was going to be different, it couldmbe good, bad, or even both, and she was right.

"Ka-karaaa" a familiar voice called. She cautiously opened the door, only to be over come by the smell of alcohol. Not again, she sighed, without breaking eye contact. Lena stared at her blankly, as if she had forgotten what she was about to say.

"Lena, what are you doing here. It's almost midnight" Kara gently asked, worried for her friend, it was late and anything could happen, she could have been hurt, heck she could have been killed. Lena was a good person, but the Luthor name she carried with her, openly put her at risk on top of being a CEO and one of the best minds on national city.

Lena nodded, slurring, "I came to see youuu" she laughed drunkenly, stumbling into the apartment. kara groaned internally as she shut the door behind her, there was no need to get any more unwanted attention from her neighbours. Yes, she knows that she will regret her decision for the rest of the night. Lena would come in, drink more, fall asleep and then fire off at her in the morning, it had become a regular occurrence since she revealed her secret identity.

A bottle of half empty champagne trembling in her hand, somehow Kara knew that this wasn't the first bottle, probably not even the second. She didn't known how Lena could drink for a person twice her size, it was simply a mystery that was best left unsolved.

Kara frowned, "But you hate me" It pained her to say it, it really did, but it was the last words Lena had said to her before ignoring her and building walls around herself.Yes, they had argued, but it didn't mean she hated Lena, quite the opposite really, Kara loved Lena so much. Kara believes that she deserved all the hatred from her former best friend, after all she had lied to her for years.

Lena nods and slurs, "I do", she paused "i-i do". Kara froze, every nerve in her body tingled, she detested how vulnerable and weak she felt right now. She was the girl of steel, but when it came to Lena she felt like the girl of glass, everything felt so human. She hated it, hated the feeling that crept up in her stomach every time she saw Lena.

"I am so sorry" Kara sobbed, Lena had no clue how sorry she was. She had only kept her identity a secret to protect her, not because she didn't trust her. Everyone she tells leaves her or dies, if anything were to happen to Lena she could never forgive herself.

Why couldn't Lena understand that?

Lena let out a bitter laugh, "I don't care" she carelessly shrugged her shoulders and holding up her bottle, proudly. Somehow even at her lowest point Lena still managed to be stubborn and infuriating.

Kara shook her head, "Please, you have to understand. I kept my identity a secret to keep you safe, because I don't want you to get hurt, you mean the world to me." Kara confessed, holding back tears, Lena had always ment the world to her, but Kara was never able to give the world back. She reasons she deserves this bitter reaction from Lena, but it hurts all the same.

This wasn't how she wanted her day to go. 

She didn't want to end up a sobbing mess.

Lena shook her head, "Ssshh I know" she hissed falling into Kara, there lips were cm apart, it took every muscle in her body not to kiss Lena right then. That wouldn't be appropriate especially in her drunken state of mind.

  
Lena began drinking from the bottle, once more, without thinking Kara pulled it from her hand and smashed it into the freshly painted wall, the glass shattering into hundreds of pieces. She didn't care about the damage, the mess or the cost of the wine, all she cared about was making sure Lena didn't intoxicate herself, before she could apologise. Before she could truly express how she felt about her.

"Gosh" Lena exclaimed, clearly in shock. If looks could kill, she would be a pile of ash.

"Why, supergirl" she spoke with venom enlaced in her voice.

"You know why, you are literally throwing your life away" Kara gritted. The woman was impossible, not to mention unreadable. Oh, if things weren't going well before they certainly will now

"Alcohol has never betrayed me, it's always been there for me. Unlike you " she chokes out, feeling a knot in her stomach.

Rubbing her temples, Kara spoke once more, "Please…" Kara started, pain in her voice, "you may hate me and you have all the right too, just stop drinking, you have had enough" it was an order not a request. 

Lena shakes her head vigorously, protesting , "I think not, why would I listen to you, of all people" she groaned. Pointing her finger, like she had been done for murder.

Kara huffed, all her emotions closing out at once, anger, hurt, empathy, resolve, "because I fricking Love you Lena Luthor" she confessed, tears rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Lena stumbles, falling, Kara caught her before her body made contact with the floor, "Y-you do" she spoke surprisingly sobber. It was as if the answer had come as a suprise. "Nobody loves a Luthor" she said defeated.

"Well I do, I love you so much. You are my sun, you give me the strength to get out of bed in the morning, yet somehow you are also my kryptonite, whenever I am around you I feel so weak, and vulnerable" Kara spoke without hesitation, or fault in her voice. 

"I have loved you since the day I met you and I have never stop loving you, even if you hate me" Kara had never been so sure of anything. She place her hand on Lena's and squeezed gently. "I am willing to disappear out of your life at your command, just say the words and I'll be gone. But, remember this, I will never, stop loving for you, I will always fight for you".

She dared to look into those emerald green eyes, those deep beautiful eyes "I don't hate you, Kara." She sighed, surprisingly sobbed.

"You don't" Kara looked up at her with wide puppy eyes.

"No, if it wasn't for you I would still be trying to clear the Luthor name, I would have no friends and would be working hour after hour in my office. I probably wouldn't be alive here to tell you this" she laughed nervously. "But, Kara for you I would go to the moon and back, and I can do that just say the word".

Kara gently grabbed her hands, "Thank you, Lena, for being here for me, but you don't have to go to the moon and back for me" Kara muttered into Lena's hair.

"Then what can I do, I have treated you horribly for months on end, I even used kryptonite on you. How can you still love me" she sobbed softly.

Kara lifted her chin up and smiled, "I could never hate you, Lena. What you did was justified, I lied to you and I got what I deserved" she pulled Lena into a soft embrace.

"But" she started, but was promptly interrupted by Kara, "no buts" she said stubbornly.

"I have to make this right, please there must be something I can do" Lena frowned, resting her head in the crock of Kara's

"Just promise me you will take better care for yourself, if not for you, then for me" 

"i-i promise " Lena stammered she turned towards the clock and sighed, "but I should probably let you get back to your evening, I have already wasted much of your time" she turned around stumbling towards the door.

  
"Lena, you can't go home, stay the night" Kara insisted. "It isn't safe at this hour" she tells her, like a mother speaking to their child.

Before Lena could protest Kara lifted her into the air and carried her towards the bed room, she pulled out a pair of Supergirl PJ's and left them on her bed.

Lena slumped on the bed rolling around until she was fully semester in the sheets, "where are you going" she asked confused, catching Kara off guard.  


"I am sleeping on the couch" Kara grabbed a pillow and a cover, heading towards the door

"No your not, you promised to stay with me. Besides the bed is big enough for the both of us" Lena countered, who was Kara to argue, she did promise after all. She climbed into the bed next to Lena, Stupid mistake, because Lena turned around and snuggled into her chest, humming a faint tune. How Kara wished that this moment could last forever, but nothing ever did.

"Goodnight" Lena whispered, kissing her chin.

"Goodnight" Kara replied, kissing Lena's forehead, no longer holding back her emotions. Kara wrapped an arm around her waist the other above Lena's head.

She tried to sleep she really did, but having a you, would prove to be a challenge. 

Kara smiled, closing her eyes, finally sleep over took her, and for the first time she didn't have a nightmare. She knew tomorrow morning was going to be interesting, a whole knew adventure, explaining to Lena what she was doing in her bed, but that was future Kara's problem, right now she was going to enjoy the adorable drunk Lena snorting soundly besides her, and worry about the explanations and possible hang over tomorrow.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl season six ending inspired by She-Ra
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Lex Luthor had been defeated, the war was over, the world had been restored to its former glory.

What more could they want?

It was the happy ending Lena had dreamed of, she was surrounded by the people she loved and cherished, and with her brother gone, (for real this time) she was finally at peace. Well as much peace you can get on your wedding day.

"Lena , Lena" Kara yelled sprinting into the room, breathing heavily, moments later Alex ran into the room carrying a small comb, her cloths covered in mud and grass.

"Don't let her touch my hair" Kara laughed taking cover behind Lena. Her hands wrapped round her waist in an embracing hold.

She was very protective of her hair, especially since the horrible hair cut Kelly had given her a few months ago. Oh, how Lena would treasure that look forever.

"We are going to be late, let me brush that bush you call hair" Alex said eyeing kara, she lifted the comb ready to strike.

Lena hoped that this would end well and that there would be no need to break them apart, like last time. Last time was an hour ago, kara wanted chocolate cake, but Alex said it had to be vanilla. To solve the issue, two cakes! Thank you, Kelly.

"Not today sister" kara taunted, sticking her tongue out. Really mature

Alex rolled her eyes , returning the gesture. She knew it was childish but who cares.

"You can't be late to your own wedding" She attempted to say seriously, but a laugh escaped breaking her consentration.

"I won't be late, every one else will simply be early" kara stated, Alex gaze softened. "Well your not wrong" she admitted.

"GOOD MORNING" Kelly spoke enthusiastically, all three turned to look at him, she giggled nervously, scratching her head "is this a bad time... If it is I'll come back later" she began exiting the room, but was abruptly stopped by Alex. "Your not interrupting" she said, her voice like honey.

"Has anyone heard off knocking, believe it or not it's an actual thing that people do" Lena cut in. Nobody listened they were to caught up in the wedding arrangements and their personal life.

"Kelly if your here, then who is in the kitchen" Alex said a bit of worry escaped her lips, there was a brief pause "Nia..." They said in unison. Alex kissed his cheek.

"Okay Kara you win, just make sure to be ready by sun down" Alex put her arm around Kelly's shoulder just like they did back when they were just dating.. The stories and adventures they would tell when it would be their turn to adopt a child or two, she smiled to herself.

  
"To the kitchens" Kelly announced, as Alex darted out of the room, Kelly following her in silence.

Peace at last.  


Lena took a seat on her new bed, "Finally we're alone" Kara jumped onto the bed next to her.

"So how are you feeling soon to be wife" Kara purred curling up against Lena.

"To be honest I am feeling a bit nervous" Lena frowned, shifting her eyes to the window.

Kara put her hand on Alex shoulder, tilting her head until their eyes met "what's on your mind?" She spoke gently. Rubbing her back.

"I don't know, it's like I have seen this before. All of it" Lena muttered "when you were poisoned by the kryptonite, I was so worried, in fact i cryed for hours on end, but then a beautiful woman approached me and said everything would be alright. And now look where we are.." she smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was true she was losing the sense of what was real and what was a dream.

"Well, I am amazing after all" Kara joked.

"You are amazing" Lena whispered, blushing a pale pink. She curled her arms around Kara's shoulders closing the distance between them until their lips locked in a small but deep kiss. Lena hummed, deepening the kiss.

"Your an idiot" Kara laughed, Lena blinked back at her with wide eyes  


"Don't look at me like that" Kara lightly nudged Lena, trying to contain her laughter.

They had wasted enough time already, "Come on we have a wedding to prepare"....


	3. Chapter 3

Life can be a complicated thing, It was neither good, nor bad, too much or too little, yet, despite the harmonious balance it was never equal.

Some were born into wealth, and lived miserable lonely lives never content with what they achieved, while others were born in poverty had a loving home and rejoicing over the little things in life.

This begs the question, does money really buy happiness, or was that some lie to mask the true veil of reality. Did people need human to human affection or was that just a meer lie told to stop us from going mad, well it was doing quite the opposite, lately.

Lena wasn't sure, despite having several PhDs she had never been able to answer those questions, maybe it was from her lack of affection from her foster family. Where they never failed to remind her that, nobody would like her truth self, because she wasn't special or worth any external affections. Seems easy enough on paper, and her 'Luthor' name would also deter even the boldest of people, so why did she struggle so much, for so long. Not that anyone cared of course, she had learned to hide her emotions behind a façade. It was tough, but as she grew it got easier.

Over her late teen years she had learned to build solid walls around her, to not let anyone bring her guard down, in this word she was the only one she could trust, that and her technology. You see, humans make mistakes, they get emotional and they even betray one another, her technology didn't, in fact it never made any errors, nor did it judge her or contradict her, it was a balance she quite enjoyed.

After the death of her brother she inherited LuthorCorp, and that's when things started going down hill. Being a CEO came with a few consequences and benefits. Lena Luthor loved having the power to change the word around her, to not need others in her life telling her, her flaws and disapproving of her ideas, she had enough money to buy half of he city if she wanted to. Nobody could stand in her way, those who did would be crushed under her iron fist, there was no mercy from this wicked heart.

Yet, somewhere deep, deep down in her twisted heart she yearned for someone to be there saying how she was a good person, that she was doing a good job, she just wanted someone somewhere to not critics her. That was impossible, especially with the burden of her last name "Luthor" who would trust her, who would love her, who would cherish her. Nobody! It's sad but it's true.

Jess opened the door, "Miss Luthor, the reporter is here to interview you"Jess didn’t even sound surprised. Why would she? Reporters flooded through her doors like grains of sand, all were insignificant and barren, all hated her without giving her a chance.

(Flash back two hours ago)

"Keiraaaa" Cat Grant yelled, tapping her foot in impartiality,

Moments later Kara rushed in, a large stack of papers in hand, "Yes, i'm here Mrs Grant" Kara rambled, tripping over the carpet. What was once a neat stack of papers turned into a messy waterfall of document, in true Kara Danvers fashion.

Kara looked at the amused face of her boss , Kara was a young reporter in her few years at CatCo she had managed to warm even the coldest of hearts. That included her own, she put others before herself and was often too open and trusting, despite all of the above she was one hell of a reporter.

She didn't get payed half of what she deserved.

“Do you want the promotion?” Cat spoke quickly, tapping her tablet, not sparring her a look.

The sudden question surprised her, catching her off guard “I-yes, of course, I do.” Kara whispers in disbelief, eyes widening with expectation and suspense.

Cat scribbled some notes on a piece of paper on the desk “Are you willing to do anything to get that promotion?” she lifted her eye brow up, waiting for the blonde to answer.

Kara purses her lips, shook her head, “…y-yes.” she stuttered out.

“You don’t sound too conviced.” cat scoffed, pushing her glasses up.

Kara hesitated momentarily “I am sure!” Kara responds a bit defensively. She still wasn't particularly intimidating, when she tried to be she looked like a lost puppy, it was quite adorable to say the least.

Cat cleared her throat, "I want you to interview the CEO, Lena Luthor" she commented, handing over a profile of the young CEO. There was a small description beside the small photograph of the woman, she was absolutely breath taking.

Kara’s eyes widened, "I'm sorry, did you say Lena Luthor, as in thee Lena Luthor" Kara admitted, her cheeks turning a faint pink, Lena Luthor was her role model, she was a strong independent woman, who built up her own company after the death of her brother. It was truly inspirational, even though Kara had never met her in person.

Cat leaned back into her seat, "I don't repeat myself Kiera" Cat grumbled, her irritation palpable, even through her fake smile.

"Yes miss grant" Kara paused a million questions flooding her mind "why me?" Kara asked half heartedly, her confusion deepening.

Cat messaged her temples, before finding the words to explain her choice, "Because you're a good reporter, but if you want I can get somebody else to cover the story" she sat back in her chair, lofting her eye brow in a questionable gaze.

"No" Kara plants her face on the palm of her hands.

"I mean I want to do it, but I don't know where to start" Kara sighed running a hand through her wavy blond hair.

"You can start by going to L-Corp, as far as I know you're legs work, so it shouldn't be a problem" she said sarcastically, "by the time you finish the interview it will probably be a little late, so hope you don't have any plans"

"But... I have to cover the sto..." She started, but was swiftly interrupted.

Ms. Grant interjects impatiently, "I gave that assignment to Paige, I knew that you would be the best person for this interview" she added.

Kara fiddled with her glasses "How did you know, that I was going to accept" Kara says dutifully.

"Because I know you are up to the challenge, you are smart, stubborn and persistent, now off you go I want a complete interview by the end of the weekend" she spoke in a manner of fact tone, it wasn't impulsive or rude but still Kara elf her beaming eyes starring right through her.

"Yes miss Grant, I won't let you down" She declares, lifting her chin up like some proud child displaying their work.

Kara leaned in giving her boss a big hug, "What did we say about personal space" cat says folding her arms over her chest.

Kara frowned, "Oh, um sorry" Kara intelligently noted, 'don't hug your boss unless she hugs you first, got it'

"One word of warning Kara, never trust the rumors you hear, they can be misleading" her tone was firm and cold

"What do you mean, Miss Grant" Kara’s eyes lit up, should she be worried about something, sure reporters got hurt by looking for trouble bit this was just another interview.

"I know you Kara, you are too trusting and kind, sometimes people hide the truth, because it is some what.... undesirable" her tone had a hint of malace laced into it.

"It's just another interview, I think I will be fine" Kara’s eyes widened, her heartbeat picked up. What was Ms Grande holding back from her, this was just another interview, right?

"Don't be hasty, all I am saying is don't over do it. Be safe" she replies.

Kara gulped, forcing out a smile, "I will be careful, I promise" Kara said, nodding her head.

"Now enough talking, this interview isn't going to write it's self" Cat hummed in acknowledgment,

Kara nodded in understanding, "don't worry about it Ms Grant, you won't regret this" Kara ran out of the room, quicker than a bolt of lightning. Leaving behind the piles of paper she had previously dropped, typical Kara, messy, disorganised but charming none the less.

(Back to present)

Lena glared at her assistant with her usual unamused look. "Well tell them I'm busy" Lena replied coldly, already knowing how that will go over. 'what gives you the right to take your brother's company' 'why should we trust you'. Blah blah blah.

Jess lowered her tablet, smiling professionally. "She is being rather insistent" Jess says back. Of course she is, when is a reporter never stubborn, or a thorn in the side. Lena hated two things in this world, her family and reporters, and mushrooms, that was another story.

Lena signed frustrated, "Send her in, the sooner we get this over with the better" Lena conceided with a nod, pouring herself a glass of wine. She may need the whole bottle if this interview drags on, which in all honesty it probably would.

Jess made to leave, "Right away miss Luthor" she smiled apologetically, Lena massaged her temples, while awaiting the reporter.

Her assistant is nearly halfway out the door when the reporter arrived, Lena was lost for words, she expected some one in their mid forties, not someone in there early twenties. The woman had blonde hair, that would appear almost golden in the artificial lighting and two ocean blue eyes, she seemed innocent, as if the world hand quite taken her purity away from her.

Lena rose behind her desk, catching Kara’s attention, gosh, she was even more breath taking in real life. Her beautiful soul taking eyes and her chocolate brown hair. Keep it together Danvers, you are better then this.

Lena cleared her throat once again. “Kara Danvers I assume?” Lena stood up towering over the blonde reporter. Her high heels gave her a superior night difference between the reporter, she liked to have the higher ground in any situation.

The reporter nodded, smiling brightly "yes, Miss Luthor" she extended her arms for a hand shake, completely unfazed by the CEO's hostile action.

Lena cautiously extended her hand, Kara's hand was soft and warm, well every thing felt warm when you were literally living in a freezer, despite the large windows, the room would always be cool, but Lena had become unfazed by it and found it rather comforting, that's and it constantly reminded her of her mother.

Lena held onto the woman's had far longer then she had planned, "Lena, please I'm not big on formalities" she lied. Of course she was big on formalities she had lived with one of the wealthiest families in the state attended several prestigious school, yet, today she was going to make an exception.

Kara nodded, a kind smile on her face. "Well if I'm calling you Lena" Kara spoke cheerfully, her expression was warm and open, it was too bad that if anything went wrong she would probably have to ruin the woman publicly as she did with other intruding reporters.

Lena sat back down, sipping gratefully at her rosé "Kara it is" she smiled, licking her bottom lip.

“Now I believe you’re here to ask about my company" Lena examined, the young reporter, even under her clothing, Lena could tell that the woman was well built and strong.

"Please take a seat. It's a bit awkward if your standing up and I'm sitting down" she confessed.

Kara swiftly took a seat "Right, yes uhm...well" she muttered, there was a going in Kara’s eyes as she spoke.

"Today, Kara. I don't have all the time in the world" she looked deep into her eyes awaiting the first question.

Kara opening and closing her mouth several times, trying to come up with something to say. "Right, sorry. So why come to National city, and what is your ultimate goal" she paused "or are you secretly a criminal running from the police" she added on clearly joking.

'oh you have no idea, sweetheart'

"To answer your question, I came to National city for a fresh start, a chance to get away from my family. L-corp is the largest tech corporation in the state second only to obsidian north, my goal is too make it the biggest, but also to introduce my tech across the everyday house holds" Lena glared at Kara, who was scribbling down notes.

"Were you inspired by anyone, mother, father or brother" Kara bit her tongue at her question, Lena had just said to get away from her family. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Oh yes, the reason I built this company was to get away from them. They always looked down on me, never trusted or cared about me so..." She stopped, in all honesty she had killed them all off, one by one starting with her mother, the creature got the ending she deserved. She pushed her glasses up her nose with the hand holding her pen, the plastic of her ballpoint clicking against her polished desk.

Lena took a few moments to come up with a lie, "So... I decided to take the high road and leave the toxic place behind" Lena was satisfied with her answer, it was short and believable.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, nobody should have to endure what you went through"Kara spoke softly, her eyes full of sympathy and kindness. Thank goodness, the shadow of the room hand limited her visablity of her obvious blush.

"Anyway, next question"

"Right, right. Last week in your press conference you mentioned something on Restoration of the old fire station and turning it into a school for the local orphans. What Inspired you to take such action"

"Like I said before, my biggest role model was my family, they treated me like some outcast destined for failure, so I did the only reasonable thing and proved them wrong. Who or what is your biggest role model' Kara"

"You are actually" she whispered, slightly losing confidence.

Lena thought, rolling her eyes inwardly, typical people pleasing reporter. "And I pray do tell me what you find so inspirational about what I have done, baring in mind that most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten foot poll.

"I believe that people should be judged on their merits and not their family name. As for how you inspire me, well... Ever since I finished school I Iaked confidence, I didn't think I could do it, that my dreams were impossible, then I saw you, there when L-corp had first opened despite all the challenges faced you still came out on top of them. That day, I realised that the only way I would ever achieve something is if I let go of my self doubt, and here I am" she smiled.

Lena seemed genuinely surprised by Kara’s confession. "Very touching, it must have taken hours to rehearse"

"I'm not lying, what I said is the truth" she lashed out, she didn't like being called a liar, she was many things, annoying and stubborn but she never lied.

"Good night, miss Danvers, please see yourself out" she rested her glasses on her desk and returned to her work.

"No" she exclaimed planing both hands on her desk.

"Excuse me" she gritted resting the urge not to slap the other woman.

"I have worked countless hours to get this promotion were I can finally leave the office and be out in the field." She explained, her tone was soft yet her expression was hard and stiff.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, the door is to your left" she replied, why wasn't she leaving she had already caused so much

"Just let me finish this interview, please. Then I will be out of your hair, I don't want to fail when for the first time in years something is going right for me."

"You know nothing about failing" she spoke with venom in her voice

"Yes, I do!" She gritted varying her head in her hands, "I really do" she repeated, this time in a half whispered tone.

"When I was 13 I lost my birth parents in a fire, I felt so lost and broken, bouncing from home to home like some lost puppy. That was until the Danvers adopted me they had a daughter called Alex, we didn't get along at first, we would argue about who got to use the bathroom first or who had the best grades" she pushed half heartedly remembering their constant bickering.

"Everything was going great, I started making friends and I got a scholarship to got to Uni. Two weeks before my 19th birthday, Alex and I had received a call that Jeremiah and Eliza had been killed by a drink driver. The news broke Alex's heart, she locked herself away for months until finally she chose to move to England to escape her past. We don't talk very often, but I know she has settled in with her girlfriend and they now have a child. At least I know she is happy. Kara sniffed, a few tears streamed down her face.

Lena leaned across the table to wipe away the reporters tear, to her suprise Kara leaned Into her hand sobbing lightly. Lena had never been very good at offering comfort, but it seemed to be working, especially since she had been the one to have made the hound woman cry, that's all she seemed capable of doing, was disappointing others.

"I understand your pain, when I was a child I lost my mother to cancer. I was four when the Luthors adopted me, at first they seemed pretty normal at first, but then their true colours showed and from then on my life became a living hell. People began labeling me as a Luthor, as the daughter of a murder and sister to a psychopath, let's just say I wasn't very popular" she sighed. It hadn't been her intention to saddens the reporter, ugh why was she so bad with words.

"Look at us" Kara laughed, "two women from different backgrounds, with similar stories" she smiled.

"Except one is a bubbly reported and the other is the Grinch" she smirked.

"You're anything but a Grinch, Lena. You stand up for what's right, and if anything goes wrong you are the first to go and fix things, never listen to the doubters because they don't know the true meaning of finding success, but still being a kind and compassionate. That's you Lena, I know my opinion doesn't really matter, that there are others who have more power than me, who are worth speaking to, and-" she was promptly cut off.

"Your opinion does matter, Kara. I'd rather it be yours then some other CEO trying to lower my walls so that I am weak. Yet, some how you managed to knock down my walls without emotionally manipulating me. It-it feels nice knowing that at least one person in this city looks past my name, for that I am truly thank full" she smiled, strange how this woman she had met for meer minuets had had such an affect on her it wasn't right, it wasn't natural, it shouldn't be happening she shouldn't deserve others affection.

“You pretty much just wrote your own article.” she stated, finishing the last

“I- wait, I did?” she asked a confused expression adorned her face it was rather adorable.

“Yes,” Lena replied, leaning back in her chair and regarding Kara with interest. "Yes, you heard my story, I must say that I am not that interesting"

"What!?" You are thee Lena Luthor" she replied

"Who's is Lena Luthor"

"You....oh wait" Kara face planted "is that a trick question"

Lena shock her head, "most would say murders, scum, disgrace" did she really need to go on

"Well they are wrong your are the true special, CEO, amazing, beautiful, talented" she flooded out several incoherent sentences all which merged together in an unglamorous array.

"I'm flattered miss Danvers, really I am" Lena blushed, her green eyes sparkling.

"Well as a reporter I speak only the truth" she winked.

“A bit of an exaggeration, wouldn’t you say?” Lena interrupted, putting her hands on the desk, fingers locked together.

"Pardon" she raised her eye brow.

"Most reporters lie or over exaggerate news, but you... Your different, you are bubbly eyes, truth seeking woman with a heart of gold" which in all honesty made the woman more interesting and mesmerising.

It was Kara's turn to blush, "I well it's nothing really, I was uhm, just you know uhm, asking questions and we, i, in prefer to judge people by their actions not by their names" Lara says rubbing her eyes.

Lena raised her eyebrow again, leaned across her desk, "You really are one of a kind, miss Danvers" she pressed a small kiss on Kara's cheek.

"I, I,you kissed, me" she gasped

"Didn't you like it" she spoke softly, maybe she had misread the situation

"No no no, I did, it's the first time someone has kissed me, that's all" she buried her face in her hands, yes she was 23 and had never been kissed by anyone okay. She just didn't think relationship's were that important, maybe that could change when she found the right someone.

"Oh, oh" she smirked, "would have never guessed, then again you are rather young" She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm 23, you can't be much older then me, unless your telling me that you're an original vampire" she laughed her usual bubbly tune, making her heart skip a beat or two. Wait, Luthors aren't supposed to have a heart.

"No, nothing of the sorts, someone's been watching too much Netflix"

"You have no idea, if I could I would wrap myself in a blanket and watch Netflix all day and night with my favourite food ever. POT STICKERS!!"

"I can imagine Kara Danvers wrapped in a burrito of blankets, with just your head sticking out"

"Don't forget the pot stickers" she exclaimed as if Lena had just commited an act of treason.

"Oh right. Never heard of them" she shrugged

"What! I must change that, they are out of this world. What do you generally eat" Kara says with a sulking voice

"I don't know, kale salad" she replied, well being aC CEO ment eating late or skipping meals, if it wasn't for Jess bringing her the occasional doughnut she would have probably starved.

"No, Lena. No. I must change that, is it okay if I order something and ask them to bring it here or would that be breaking some L-corp rule"

"Well in theory I'm not allowed to order food here, but you are my last visitor today, and my place is literally ten minutes away, if you would like we could go back to my place and order in and have some Austrian hot chocolate"

"Are you sure i wouldn't be Intruding, I don't want you to feel obligated to invite me, I don't want to take time out of your evening I know how hard being CEO is and how messy your timetable is and-"

"Kara breath, you aren't intruding I invited you so I could have pot stickers, and you can also finish that interview of yours"

"Shoot the interview, I completely forgot"

"Don't worry, anyway back to my previous question would you like to come back to my place and try that strange food you like, and don't say that you are a burden because you are not." she said, her voice sounding concerned as she caught sight of Kara’s stricken expression

"I-uhm. Sure"

"Awesome, my driver is waiting for us outside, follow me" Lena smiled warmly, taking Kara's hand and pulling her into the private elevator then out towards her private car.

(Back at Lena's apartment)

"Oh, you live in a mansion, I could fit my apartment in two rooms" Kara stated, her eyes roaming the clean cut Marble floors and the lavish furniture adoring the corridors side.

"Yeah, it's pretty big, but it feels empty, and I feel so alone sometimes" she diverted her eyes towards the paneled windows of the apartment, and took several deep breaths. It was now that Kara realised how the home didn't feel like a place, bit rather a space, it had no frames or photos no lights or games. It felt depressing and plain. Kara would have to change that.

Kara intertwined her fingers with Lena's "well you have me tonight, and people say I am like a child, so I'll keep you on your toes" she smiled, pulling her along the corridors despite having no idea were she was going, she just kept going straight on until she had reach a door, "oh wrong room" she closed the door behind her, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

That made Lena laugh, but not in a judgemental way, an honest laugh. "I'll lead the way, don't want you getting lost now do we?, Also while we were in the car and you were finishing the interview I took the liberty to order some pot stickers, which should be here within the next ten minutes or so" she stated, throwing a glance towards the blonde. It was now that she saw the true beauty of the other woman, with her ocean blue eyes and the softest jawline Lena had ever seen. She was breath taking and above all else sweet and kind, simply one of a kind.

" please take a seat, I'll grab a few snacks and drinks" Lena disappeared into another corridor emerging with several bags of pop corn, crisps and drinks galore, she placed them in front of Lara who's eyes grew wide with delight. Once Lena had poured them both a drink, she took a seat next to Kara and leaned back into he fabric.

"Do you want to watch anything" she asked logging onto her Netflix account.

" Oh how about She-Ra and the princesses of power"

" I love that show, I'm on the final season"

"Wait you have seen it" Kara jumped almost knocking Lena's glass out of her hand. "Oh sorry, sorry. It's just not many people have seen it and they think it's childish, but it's not" Kara affirmed her lip forming a pout, well she wasn't wrong about being a little childish but Lena didn't mind that, in fact it was rather nice having someone new by her side who didn't want to see her dead or her rotting in some cell.

"I have to agree, yes some jokes are a little immature and has the occasional slap stick humour, however, the overall theme are deep and sentimental" Lena replied, drinking the rest of her wine before a certain blonde had another out burst and she would be wearing it all over, and so would her couch.

"I love Catra, Adora and Bow" Kara spoke through mouth falls of pop corn.

"I love Catra, she is cunning, affectionate and won't take anyone's shit. She is awesome" Lena tells her, Turing Tonga e the woman for the first time that evening. Kara had stuffed her cheeks with food, Lena's eyed her body, how could someone eat so much and stay in such good shape.

Lena was about to break the humble silence when. Ding Ding.

"Foods here, i'll be back in a bit" Lena rose from the couch and began walking back towards the door.

"I'll come with you" Kara exclaimed skidding towards the brunette, in a chaotic manner which led to her falling onto her bum.

"I'm only going to the door" Lena extended her hand to help Kara up

"Then I shall escort you to thee door" Kara says, waves a hand in dismissal

"Oh thou art too kind Lady Danvers" Lena played along with the blondes silly antic's.

"Well it's my pleasure to serve your highness" she kissed Lena's hand

Lena blushed a light pink "too adventure". Yes she knows she quoted Seahawk, and yes he is cool, despite what all the others think.

"That will be £20.45" the delivery body spoke in a monotone voice.

"I'll get it" Kara insisted pulling out her wallet.

"No Kara it's my treat" Lena gently grabbed her arm, and pulled out hers insuit.

"But I insisted on getting pot stickers, so I will get it" Kara argued back.

"Thank you miss, enjoy the rest of your evening" the body handed them a bag and left without saying another word.

"What how" she asked confused,

Lena raises a brow, her lips tugging up to a haughty smirk. "Credit Card" she winked.

"Oh, well next time I will get lunch. No questions asked" she stated,

Lena smirked "as you wish Darling, why don't you bring this out to the other room and I will bring some belated"

Kara's eyes grew wide with excitement, "no need we can eat with our hands" she rushed back over to the coach like some exited puppy, it was adorable. "Come on, Le" she latter the spot next to her, like some over excitable child who had had to much sugar.

"I'm coming" she laughed, taking the spot directly next to her. Kara basks at that sight and the melodic sound that fills the air, soft, and lovely and genuine; lives for it even, her own heart swelling tenfold when it grows at her next words.kara handed her a box of Pot stickers, with an endearing smile on her face.

"Whoa these are really good, I can see while you like them so much"

"Indeed they are, I could eat them everyday, but my sister comes round a lot and she makes me eat soup. Bleh, especially Kale soup" her nose scrunched up.

"What's wrong with kale soup, it's really nutritious" Lena stated, sure it may be a bit bitter and have a strange after taste, still it was nice enough

"So are pot stickers and they taste nice, unlike that vile vegetable Kale" she rolled her eyes, and stole a sneaky look at her, Lena can’t help but hope it means something.

The two locked eyes dark-haired woman watching her in return. Kara smiled and averted her gaze when the woman answered with a smile of her own, a beautiful smile that knocked the air out of Kara’s lungs.  
smiled nothing could interupt this mome- ' we're on the edge of greatness'

The two jumped back, holding onto each other "well the TV has loaded" Lena replied.

"He he yeah" she placed her hand on her thundering chest

"You know this isn't a horror movie, Lena, but if you want I can protect you" Kara moved closer to Lena wrapping her hand around her shoulders, usually being in close contact with people made her feel uncomfortable, but it was different with Kara.

"More like I'll protect you" she jumped pushing Kara's shoulders, she didn't budge this back fired.

Kara smirked wrapping her hands around Lena's body "hey Lena" she winked, mimicking Catras's famous line.

"Oh you are most charming miss Danvers, quoting a cartoon" Lena punched her forearms, then proceeded to Lena into the other woman's embrace.

Kara grumbled blushing a deep shade of red

"You are so cute when you pretend to be angry" she teased playing with a strand of Kara's golden locks.

"I'm not cute" her face turned a brighter shade of rose red

Lena pressed a kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear, "no not cute, down right golden retriever adorable" she looked up at Kara, who was looking at her with wide eyes.M"Aawwww. Okay okay, I'll stop, but I though reporter's only wanted the truth"

"Oh, you didn't just use my moto against me" she pretends to be heartbroken, lying back on the sofa, proceeding to close her eyes. She always did have a flare for the dramatic.

"Well... I am a Luthor after all" Lena rested her head on Kara's chest. Why did she feel the need to be held by this woman, what were these emotions she was feeling, it was driving her mad.

"No, Lena. That's not true" Kara spoke sympathetically, pulling Lena closer towards her.

"How can you be so sure you have only know me for a few hours" she sobbed, feeling a tear run down her face.

She wiped away her tear and held her there for a few moments "And that's all it took, well that and my Kara intuition" she smirked trying to cheer the other woman up.

"Kara intuition?" She smirked "and what is that then"

"I am a great judge of character, I can tell if someone is good or bad" she spoke with pride and confidence in her voice.

"How do you know that I'm not taking it, that I am manipulating your kindness, the Luthors are heatless and take innocent lives after all" her tone dropped to a low unforgiving tone, why was Kara being so caring despite knowing her name and the history attached to it. Why did she look up to her and aspire to be more like her when all Lena wanted to be was somebody else.

"But you are Lena too, and Lena means generous and kind in Arabic, moonlight and sunlight in Greek and in Latin, it mean she that allures. She can handle and situation and is often very tiny"

"Did you just Google that, and what's that about being tiny" Lena looked shocked, bit not in a serious or offensive way, more out of general curiousity, nobody outside her family had ever been up front with her, Kara really was an anomaly.

"Guilty, but they couldn't be truer, stand up let's see" she challenged

Lena rose from the couch and removed her heel "come on then Danvers" she spoke in a confident voice.

Kara stood up, "see tiny" she waved her hand over her head just to prove her point, honesty she wasn't kidding about being childish.

"I'll give you that one" she grumbled, taking a seat once more.

Now she wanted to see what Kara ment to see if she was anything like Google said, , "Well in that case then let's see what Kara means" she pulled her phone out of her food table "let's see, Kara is kind hearted, shy and overall adorable. She is right there when you need a hug or a laugh...." She paused "Scary how accurate they are" she looked up at Kara who was still standing up, forwarding above her, but not in an intimidating style like she herself had used when the reporter had first walked in.

"Thy forgot fierce warrior" she rise her had up mimicking thae action of a sword

"Google doesn't say that, it does say that she is kind hearted and beloved by many, which I find it hard to believe that it's a lie"

“Yeah, you think so?” Kara replies. She leans down a little bit to plant a tender kiss on Lena’s temple, and then adds with a teasing grin. "Well I simply had to return the gift you gave me before" she chuckled.

Lena blushed and this time she couldn't hide it, well she wasn't sure if she wanted to hide it either. "Well I uhm a-"

"The CEO is lost for words, that's something you don't see everyday"

"Oh shut up" she joked giving Kara a playful nudge

Kara beams at her then, wide and bright, as if the remnants of her earlier nervousness she has completely shaken away. Not that she had an anyway. "Make me, I dare you, Le-"

The brunette hooked her arm around Kara’s waist, bringing herself flush against Kara’s body, closing the small distance between them and brushed her lips against Kara’s. The kiss was electric and somewhat supernatural bitter sweet and completely new. Kara felt Lena's hand move to the back of the neck as if Kara was about to flee the scene, Kara wrapped her hands around Lena's waist further deepening the kiss. Funny how just a few hours ago they had never met, and now the blood was rushing up to her face in a passionate kiss. Kara gasped as the woman pulled back, their lips separating audibly. She looked at Lena who had a sheepish smirk on her reddened lips. Kara was lost for words.

"Dare accepted, dare won" she kept her hand around Kara's waist, as she smiled brightly at her.

Kara was lost for words, "okay you won" she grumbled.

"Yes I did" she kissed Kara's forehead, before settling in to watch the She-Ra season five finale. Funny how this all started over 'who is your biggest role model' not that Lena was complaining of course.

That day Lena learn the meaning of love. The blonde bubble reporter who had single handle knocked down her walls and stolen her heart and stayed with her even through her hardest time. Sure she made mistakes and they had the occasional debate about kale soup, but nothing damaging. Lena was happy, living with the girl of her dreams.  
.

So yes, Life can be a complicated thing, It was neither good, nor bad, too much or too little, yet, despite the harmonious balance but Lena was happy and that was all that matters. As for the murder of her family, well nobody was perfect, and some things were best kept secret.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
